First Love
by LEH99223
Summary: How Lexa and Costia met and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1 (General POV)

Lexa was taken from her parents when she was three to begin training for the conclave when the Commander passes. Never understanding why her family gave her up she was a very lonely little girl. That is until she met Costia when she was five. Her and Costia where two pees in a pod; wherever one was the other was right next to them ready to take on the world together. Titus, the Commander's Flamekeeper and teacher of the Nightbloods, did not like that Costia distracted Lexa from her studies even at the young age of five.

"Leave her alone.", Lexa shouted at the kids that were picking on Costia. She was the prettiest girl Lexa has ever laid eyes on.

"You cannot tell us what to do Nightblood. You are not Heda yet.", one of the boys said to Lexa as he got in her face.

"I do not care leave her alone.", Lexa said standing her ground and sticking up for the young girl.

"Make us.", the boy taunted at Lexa with a smirk on his face not thinking Lexa could actually take him.

"You asked for it.", Lexa said as she took a swing at the boys face and punched him square in the jaw. Sending him flat on his ass with blood pouring out of his nose.

"Thank you. I am Costia.", Costia said to Lexa after the boys' ran away from them.

"You are welcome. I am Alexa but you can call me Lexa.", Lexa said to Costia with a smile on her face.

"Alexa.", Lexa and Costia heard Titus's voice booming from behind them.

"You are a Nightblood?", Costia asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes.", Lexa said before Titus came over to them with the other Nightbloods behind him.

"Alexa, what have I told you about beating other children up? You have a duty to your studies, not picking fights with village children.", Titus reprimanded Lexa in front of everyone.

"They were picking on Costia.", Lexa said to her mentor with a roll of her eyes. She really did not like Titus and his stupid rules; it's not like she'll ever obey them anyway. If she becomes Commander she no longer has to listen to him and can do whatever she pleases.

"I do not care if they were picking on someone. You are not allowed to engage in such behavior. You know better.", Titus said to his young student.

"Well I do not care what you think.", Lexa said giving mouth to her mentor as the other Nightbloods gasped behind Titus as Costia giggled at Lexa's behavior.

"We well see how much you care when we talk to Heda later. He will know of your behavior.", Titus said to Lexa with an angry expression on his face.

"Heda likes me he will not care of what I did. He will say I fought for Costia's honor.", Lexa said to Titus crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a glare as if to challenge him; one day her attitude might get her in trouble but at this moment she doesn't really care.

"Say goodbye, we are leaving to finish your studies before we talk to Heda about your behavior.", Titus said to Lexa with anger in his voice; as Lexa rolled her eyes and turned around to face Costia.

"Bye Costia.", Lexa said with a gentle smile as Costia dove into Lexa's body to give her a hug.

"Thank you Alexa.", Costia said into Lexa's shoulder. Lexa was surprised by the hug at first and then gave into the embrace and to her surprise she enjoyed having Costia in her arms.

"You are welcome.", Lexa said to her as they broke the embrace and she followed Titus and the other Nightbloods to the fighting grounds.


	2. Chapter 2 (Heda Kon POV)

"Titus take the Nightbloods to their sleeping chambers. I would like to speak to Alexa alone. She will be in bed after we talk.", I said to my Flamekeeper as I looked at Alexa. She looks as if she is about to get in trouble; which she is not. She reminds me of my self at her age. She is a protector and I want her to always embrace that part of her self.

"Am I in trouble, Heda?", Alexa asked me as everyone left the throne room.

"No my dear you are not in trouble. But you cannot be disrespectful to Titus, he is your mentor.", I said to her as we walked out onto the balcony to look at the stars.

"But he has all these stupid rules, Heda.", She said to me with a little huff to her voice.

"They may seem stupid to you now Alexa, but in the future they will be useful. You did the right thing today, by sticking up for that little girl. What was her name?", I said to her then asked her with a small smile on my face which she returned.

"Costia, Heda she is so pretty.", Alexa said to me with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. Ever since she came to Polis when she was three, she never once smiled. She would smirk and giggle, but never smiled like she is right now. This little girl is smitten with Costia and she does not even know what it means.

"Costia, that is a pretty name. Did you show those boys' not to mess with her?", I asked her in a serious tone of voice.

"Sha Heda. I punched the boy in the face, made his nose bleed.", Alexa said to me with such pride in her voice it made me very proud of the young Nightblood standing before me.

"Good job, but do not tell Titus I told you that. Now run along and get some sleep you have a busy day tomorrow.", I said to her with a smile of my own.

"Heda, is love weakness?", Alexa asked me before she headed out of the throne room.

"No love makes you stronger. Who told you love was weakness?", I said to her then asked her with a serious tone to my voice. If Titus is teaching these kids that love is weakness I will have to have a talk with him. He cannot brain wash these children just for them to be the next Commander.

"Titus. He said it will one day kill us.", Alexa said to me with such sadness to her voice that it broke my heart to hear those words.

"Little Warrior, love will never kill you. You can love whoever you love; love is strength it makes you thrive like never before. I will talk to Titus about his teachings. Now run along and sleep.", I said to her with a smile then the last part with a serious tone to my voice. These little ones are too young to be told not to love; I did not know Titus was teaching this to them. I will have to address that in the morning before he talks to the Nightbloods. Might have to have a conversation my self with the kids. As Alexa opened the door I noticed Luna, another Nightblood that is around Alexa's age, they seem to have a bound with each other; which when it comes to the Conclave that might be hard for them. But they are kids and they need friends.

"Luna, what are you doing out of bed?", I asked the other little warrior. She looked up and me and smirked. This kid has a worst attitude then Alexa sometimes.

"I came to check on Alexa. Heda, is she in trouble?", Luna asked me as Lexa stood behind her rolling her eyes at her protectiveness. I swear this two are going to get in so much trouble when they are older, I will have to keep my eye on them as they grow.

"No child she is not in trouble, but you will be if you do not get back into bed. You have a big day with Titus tomorrow. No go, rest up.", I said to them as they both ran off to their sleeping chambers giggling the whole way.

"Why do you let them get away with so much, Heda?", I heard Titus asked as he came into my view.

"They are children Titus, they are allowed to have some fun when they are not training to be the next Commander.", I said back to him as I walked further in to my throne room as he followed me.

"But Kon, please forgive me but I have served three Commanders' before you and they all have made the mistake of letting the Nightbloods' be children. You had to kill your own friends to become Heda, you want to let that happen to these children as well?", Titus said to me. He is right but if I know my Nightbloods like I do Alexa will have no problem killing the other Nightbloods, though she might have a problem killing Luna but they will come up with something so that she does not have to kill her.

"Titus, I know you are frightened of this, you have voiced that. But my Nightbloods are stronger then the Nightbloods in my Conclave and in past Conclaves. One will succeed, and I think you and I both know whom that will be.", I said to Titus with a smirk on my face.

"If you are referring to Alexa, I do not think she is going to be a good Commander. She shows weakness when it comes to love. She has a crush with a village girl…", Titus tried saying before I broke his train of thought.

"Costia, yes Alexa has told me all about her. Love is not a weakness Titus; I will not allow you to be teaching the children that any longer. Starting tomorrow you will teach them that love will give them strength.", I said to him with a serious tone to my voice trying to convey to him that I am serious about this change.

"But Heda, to be a Commander is to be alone. That is how it has always been and that is how it will always be.", Titus argued with me, he really does not know when she shut his mouth.

"That is not true, Becca Pramheda was bonded and many Commanders after her were bonded to loved ones as well. Many had children; it was when Heda Bran was Commander that had changed our ways. He believed love was weakness that it killed the past Commanders, I believe differently. And do not look so surprised Titus I did pay attention most of the time in your teaching.", I said to him surprising him that I did in fact pay attention when I was just a young Nightblood all those years ago.

"They will be taught just as you were, I will not change that.", Titus said to me as he stepped closer to me.

"And defy your Commander, you know what sentence that is Titus. You have been the Flamekeeper for three Commanders, who have not changed, but you are my Flamekeeper now and you will do as I say. Even if that means changing our ways of teaching, whether you like it or not. Or be sentenced to death your choice.", I said to him standing my ground and what I believe in.

"As you wish Commander.", Titus said before he the Throne room. He is so stubborn but I think I can make him see my ways, and hopefully the next Commander will continue my ways.


	3. Chapter 3 (General POV)

On their way back to the sleeping chambers Alexa and Luna decided to make a quick stop somewhere else.

"You do know if you are caught, my father will not take pride in punishing you.", Anya said to the two little Nightbloods. Anya is Commander Kon's daughter. When she was just a couple of months old both her parents had died; so Kon took her in as his daughter and raised her ever since. She is about ten years old now and on her way to be Indra's, one of Kon's generals, second in command. Once she is a second for a few years she can take a second of her own to train, her father would like her to take Alexa under her wing. But to Anya, Alexa is like an annoying little sister.

"Heda will not know.", Luna said to Anya as she crossed her arms and had a smirk on her face. Knowing all to well that Anya wouldn't say a word to her father about what they are going to do. If anything Anya will join them and sneak them out of the tower since she knows the tower inside and out.

"True, where are you two going?", Anya said then asked the two Nightbloods with a smirk of her own.

"We want snacks, we are headed to the dinning chambers.", Luna spoke for the two of them.

"Well actually I was into the forest.", Alexa said as Luna elbowed her in the stomach. "Ouch.", Alexa said back to her as she punched her in the arm.

"Okay either way I will help you sneak out to wherever you want to go. Just stop hitting each other.", Anya said annoyed as she rolled her eyes at the two young Nightbloods. "What are we going to do in the forest anyway?", Anya asked the two Nightbloods as she was sneaking them out the back entrance of the tower.

"Do not know, I just hate being inside.", Alexa said with a smirk on her face as they entered a very now quiet market place. You could see everyone was packing up their stands and headed home for the night.

"You are going to get us in so much trouble if we are caught.", Anya said as she grabbed the girls and hid behind an empty stand as one of the Guards turned their way.

"Heda likes me, he will not punish us.", Alexa said with a smirk on her face as she noticed the guard turning away so she darted out and headed to the gates of Polis.

"You Natblidas', are going to kill me.", Anya said as she ran behind Luna and Alexa going towards the front gates to Polis. "Do we have an actual plan or are we just going to run out of Polis?", Anya asked once she caught up to Luna and Lexa.

"Do you have a plan?", Luna challenged Anya with her eyebrows raised.

"No you two were the ones that wanted to explore, I was merely following.", Anya said to the girls.

"You are training to be a second you make a plan.", Lexa challenged Anya as they hide behind a cart as to not be seen by the guards.

"There is a part of the gate that has a way out. No guards are posted there; I used to leave that way when I was younger. Follow me.", Anya said to the girls as she ran south of the gates to where she was talking about. Once out of the gate the girls hide behind a tree to catch their breaths before they moved along.

"Where too now?", Alexa asked as they were sitting down behind the tree.

"There is a village north of here that has a lake. Lets go there.", Anya suggested as they followed her to the village.

"Is anyone there going to know who we are?", Luna asked Anya worried that they were going to get caught as soon as they get to the village.

"Not unless one of my father's guards are there.", Anya said as she continued to head to the village.

"It is not fun unless there is a challenge.", Alexa said with a smirk on her face as they followed behind Anya.

"I agree with Alexa, if we get caught we get caught. Either way we will have some enjoyment.", Anya said to Luna as they reached the village that still had candle's lit.

"They have not gone to sleep yet. This might be harder then I anticipated.", Anya said as they got close to the village. As they got closer there was a little girl about Luna and Alexa's age that was helping her mother hang up clothes.

"Alexa?", the little girl asked as she stepped closer to the group and Alexa could tell that it was Costia.

"Costia, you live here?", Alexa said then asked Costia.

"Sha. What are you doing here?", Costia asked the group as she was trying to be quiet so her mother couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Anya said there is a lake, she was taking us to it. Do you know of it?", Alexa said then asked Costia.

"Sha, just north of healer's hut. I will take you.", Costia said as one of Commander Kon's noticed the three girls.

"I think we have been spotted. Costia go back home, you cannot get caught.", Anya said to Costia who turned to Alexa and gave her a hug.

"What do we do?", Luna asked Anya.

"Run.", Anya said as they started to run back to Polis. As they were running Alexa stopped and dumped a pail of water near the guard to stall him as they giggled and then ran faster.

"I think you have angered him.", Anya said while laughing as they were running back to Polis.

"I think so.", Alexa said as they got closer to the gates of Polis.

"Anya, Alexa, and Luna stop right there.", they heard the Commanders voice booming as the gates opened and he was standing behind them.

"Well this is not good.", Anya said as they stopped dead in their tracks and slowly walked up to their Commander.

"In the throne room now.", is all Commander Kon said as he looked at them with disappointment in his eyes.

Once everyone was in the throne room waiting for their Commander to arrive. Alexa and Luna were getting a lecture from Titus while Anya was getting a lecture from Indra.

"Em Pleni, I will punish my daughter as I see fit and my Nightbloods as well.", Commander Kon said as he entered the throne room and heard all the yelling. "Alexa and Luna you are first.", Kon said to Lexa and Luna as they stepped forward with Titus behind them. "Care to tell me what you two were doing out of bed after hours? Most importantly outside of the gates of Polis?", Kon asked his Nightbloods.

"We wanted to explore. We do not like being stuck in Polis all the time.", Luna spoke up for the two of them.

"You can explore during the day with guards. You two are Nightbloods you are inside Polis's walls for protection. You know there are plenty of clans out there that want Nightbloods dead. That was very dangerous for you to be out there at night and without guards no less. You will have extra training sessions for the next week. If I find you both outside of the gates at night without guards again there will be worse consequences. Now Anya.", Kon said to the girls then to his daughter as she stepped forward with Indra behind her.

"I am sorry father, I saw them running out the throne room and thought I would follow them. I should have gone to you.", Anya said to her father.

"You should have done a number of things Anya. You know the dangers out there you know you are a target because you are my daughter. You are old enough to know what not to do when night falls. We are constantly at war with the other clans if any other guard from a different clan we would not be speaking right now, if they caught the three of you. Anya you are going to train with Indra earlier then I wanted to, maybe having the responsibility of a Second will teach you a lesson. Starting tomorrow your punishments are starting for a week. Now go to sleep. Titus, Indra stay.", Kon said to the three girls as they left and to Titus and Indra as well.

"Heda I do apologize for not having guards on the Nightbloods.", Titus said to Kon.

"You know better Titus. Before you go to sleep you will make sure a guard is at every Nightbloods door. If this happens again there will be consequences not just for the Nightbloods but for you as well. Now leave.", the Commander said to Titus who bowed his head and headed out the door. "As for you Indra, I expected more from you. Keep a better eye on my daughter and your Second. This will not happen again.", Kon said to Indra who bowed her head and left as well.

"Guards make sure there is someone standing outside of my daughter's chamber door.", Kon ordered his guards as he headed to his bed chambers himself.


	4. Chapter 4 (Anya)

Stupid Nightbloods; I knew this was going to end badly but they did not listen to me. Next time I am not following them, because now I have to train with Indra sooner then I was supposed to and she is going to train me a lot harder then she is supposed too. I am sure my father is angry with me for this, I am the oldest and I am supposed to be the roll model for the kids especially the Nightbloods. Though it was all Alexa and Luna's fault that we are in this situation. They are going to cause trouble all the time I can tell.

"Anya, this will not happen again. Not only did you make me seem weak in front of Heda, but you made me seem as if I can not do my job as a general.", Indra said to me before I went into my sleeping chamber.

"I know Indra. I am sorry. I should have known better.", I said to her as she rolled her eyes at me knowing I was not sorry in what I had done.

"Do not lie to me. Tomorrow we will start training prepare your self. Go to sleep you are going to need plenty to survive tomorrow and the rest of the week.", Indra said to me as I entered my room and headed to change into my nightgown for bed.

I have no idea what time is really is but I can tell that the sun is not even up yet, and Indra is already waking me up. This is going to be a very long week; I do not know why I did this to my self. Maybe someday I will learn, but not any time soon. I am having way too much fun.

"Anya, lets go.", Indra said as she entered my room and threw my furs off of me. Does she really need to be so rude, all she had to do was come in and tell me to wake up.

"I am getting up. What time is it anyway?", I said then asked Indra who just looked at me with a smirk on her face. As if to say I am in for a rude awaking.

"It is just about the middle of the night. We are going to need the whole day with what I have planned for you. Now get up and get dressed, pack your hunting gear as well.", Indra said to me before she left my room to leave me to get ready. I looked outside and looked up at the stairs wanting it to be midday already so I could be done with one day of torture. And what do I need my hunting gear for; I have a feeling whatever it is I am not going to like it. This week is going to be hell; Indra is not one to cross especially in front of my father. Once I was done packing my hunting gear I met Indra just outside of the tower.

"Get your horse and meet me by the gates.", Indra said to me as she headed to get her horse as I went to my stable to get my horse as well. I've raised my horse since he was a foal; father found her in the wild and took him back here for me to train him. I did not name him until he survived his first year; it took a while for me to name him though, he has such a strong personality that he needed a warrior's name.

"Anya, you are here early.", the stable boy, Marriot, said to me as I walked into the stable.

"Indra has one hell of a week for me. How is Thryth today?", I asked Marriot as I came closer to my horse as he lowered his head and nudged my shoulder.

"He was a bit cranky, but quickly got over it once I gave him food.", Marriot said to me as I started to saddle Thryth up.

"He is always a bit cranky, he was born that way.", I said with a chuckle to my voice as Thryth snorted at me and showed his teeth. "Knock it off.", I said to him as I finished putting his saddle on his back. "I have to go, thank you Marriot, we will see you later.", I said to Marriot as Thryth and I left the stable.

"Lets go.", Indra said once Thryth and I got to the gates.

"Should I be afraid of what is to happened today?", I asked Indra as we started riding some where.

"You need to be taught a lesson.", Indra said to me as she smirked at me.

"Great so I should be afraid.", I said to Indra as we rode further into the forest.

"Not afraid but prepared for anything.", Indra said to me as we were slowing down. When we got to where Indra wanted us to be we dismounted. "This is where you will be staying for the next week. You will be hunting for your own food, building your own shelter. I will be taking Thryth back with me to Polis. I will come check on you daily. Your father knows about this, he does not like it but you need to know that you have done wrong. If you want to be a second and have a second your self you need to know how to survive.", Indra said as she mounted her horse and tool Thryth's rains and headed back to Polis. This is going to be such a great week, I think I might actually die here.


	5. Chapter 5 (Lexa)

This week is going to be tough for Luna and I. Titus is hard to begin with but when you cross him he is even worse. I do believe Anya will be in worse shape then we are. From what I have been told Indra is very hard on her people. You could say Luna and I are going to have it easy compared to Anya.

"Alexa, Luna get dressed your training starts now.", Titus said as he came into our sleeping chambers that we share. He really is annoying.

"This should be fun.", Luna said to me with a smirk on her face as we started getting dressed for the day. Once we were done we grabbed our swords and headed to meet with Titus.

"Took you two long enough, next time I expect you to be up waiting for me. You two are training with Malie and Juanna today; you will train with them until you are blue in the face. The other Nightbloods will be doing our normal training. You will only stop for water and food other then that you will be training your fighting skills today. If it was up to me you would not be eating or drinking, but our Heda does not want you two badly hurt.", Titus said to us as I rolled my eyes at him, as Luna giggled at my facial expression.

"Knock it off, this is how you go here to begin with.", Titus said as he walked off and left us with our trainers for the day. To be honest this is not much of a punishment for Luna and I; we are the best of our group with our fighting technics. We have been fighting since we first came to Polis.

"This should be easy.", I said out loud as Malie advanced on Luna and Juanna advanced on my self. Their technics are really well, they do not look much older then Luna and I. This is going to be a challenge, though I love a good challenge.

"Your footing is weak.", Juanna said to me as she made the first move. My foot stumbled a little she caught me off guard at first. She is not going to let this go. "A good Heda never lets their guard down. You will be killing in battle instantly if you do so. Pick up your sward and start again.", Juanna said to me as I huffed and picked my sward up that she knocked out of my hand. "Your friend over there seems to be better then you.", Juanna said as we both looked over to see Luna kicking Malie ass; that is my girl. I turned to Juanna with a smirk of my own and started to advance on her.

"Did you not just say to let your guard down? Stop staring at Malie and fight me.", I said to Juanna as she smirked at me her self and realized I do actually know what I am doing.

"So you do know what you are doing, good. I was merely testing your skills." Juanna said with a smirk on her face as we began to spar again.

"Is that what you call it, to me it looked like you were merely admiring Malie; I can see why she is very beautiful.", I said to Juanna to get her off guard so I could attack her swiftly.

"Not going to work child. I do not distract easily.", Juanna said to me with a smirk on her face as Luna cut some of Malie's shirt to expose her shoulders. I noticed Juanna faltered at that fearing Malie had been hurt.

"She is fine, Luna may be a good fight. But she will not hurt someone with sparing.", I said to Juanna with a knowing smirk on my face.

"For a six year old, you are wise beyond your years.", Juanna said to me as she did a counter attack to mine.

"I am a Nightblood, we are all wise beyond our years. It is what makes us different from you.", I said to her as I pinned her on the floor with my foot and put the blade of my sward near her neck.

"Do not sound so superior you are not Heda yet. Your skills could use some refining.", Juanna said to me with a smirk on her face as she knocked me on my back and pinned me to the floor with a dagger to my throat. Where the hell did that come form I have no idea but her skills are amazing.

"So you think I will be Heda one day?", I asked her with a cocky smirk on my face.

"If not you then Luna.", Juanna said as we both looked to see Malie getting tired but Luna is still ready to spar. I do have to say Luna is great when it comes to sparring; she always has been.

"To be honest when it comes to our conclave, I do not think I can kill my best friend. Even if it means I become Heda.", I said to Juanna with guilt in my eyes that I have actually thought of this.

"You two will figure something out, you are sneaky and cunning. You will find a way where both of you live.", Juanna said to me as she helped me up and we started sparring again.

"There is not supposed to be two Nightbloods when one is ruling. Everyone knows that.", I said to her as we took a water break as did Luna and Malie.

"Like I said Alexa you two will find a way.", Juanna said as Luna and Malie came over to us to drink some water.

"Nice ass kicking Juanna. I did not think there was someone who could knock Alexa to her ass.", Luna said to us as she smirked at me. I know she is joking but she annoys me sometimes.

"I try my very best.", Juanna said as she pushed my shoulder lightly.

"Shut up both of you.", I said to them as Titus came over to us. I am sure to make sure we are doing what we are supposed to do.

"Enough talking get back to training.", Titus said to us as I rolled my eyes at him biting back a comment.

"Let it go Alexa.", Luna said to me knowing that I wanted to rip into Titus.

"I am.", I said back to her as we began sparring again.


	6. Chapter 6 (General POV)

Anya's first night by her self didn't go as she planned; she tried to hunt for her own food but ended up scaring off her prey. The hut she built was strong, or so she thought. That is until it started to storm and she quickly learned that Mother Nature was not on her side.

"Stupid storm, now I have to be wet and cold until day break.", Anya said to her self as she huddled under a tree to keep out of the rain as much as she could. "Stupid Alexa and Luna, I would not be here right now if those two would just keep out of trouble. Who is there?", Anya said to her self then to the noise that she heard, it sounded as if someone stepped on a branch and it snapped. She thought she was alone in the woods, but once again she was wrong. Hopefully who or whatever this was it was not going to kill her where she stood. "I said who is there? Show your self.", Anya said as the noise of foot steps got closer.

"You can put the dagger away. I am not going to hurt you.", someone said to Anya. When Anya looked to her right she saw someone in their mid twenties with a little girl that seemed to be around Alexa and Luna's age. "You look like you could use some food.", the woman said to Anya as her and girl got closer to Anya.

"Nomon I know her. You are friends with Alexa, correct?", the little girl asked Anya as she got closer to Anya, who noticed the girl right away.

"I would not say we are friends, just friendly. You are Costia are you not?", Anya said the asked the little girl.

"I am, this is my Nomon, Dahlia.", Costia said to Anya, who nodded her head in respect to Costia's mother.

"Dear why are you out in the forest all by your self?", Dahlia asked Anya, with a sweet smile on her face.

"This is my punishment for something stupid that Alexa, Luna, and I did. Though I am sure their punishment is a lot less then mine.", Anya said to Dahlia with an eye roll.

"Where is your mentor?", Dahlia asked Anya, looking around to see where Anya's mentor was.

"She left me here to figure things out on my own. She said it builds character.", Anya said with an eye roll.

"Leaving a child alone in the forest does not build character. What kind of mentor does that.", Dahlia said to Anya annoyed that someone would leave a kid on their own in the forest.

"A good mentor, Indra is the best mentor. She maybe hard at times but she is a good warrior and one day I hope to be just as good as her.", Anya said to Dahlia.

"I am sure you will. But until then you need food and dry clothes. Take these I will fix your hut.", Dahlia said to Anya as she handed Anya a knapsack with dry clothes and then started to fix her hut for her. "Costia, go get some bark off a tree.", Dahlia said to her daughter as she handed her a machete to cut some bark off a near by tree.

"I can help, I am supposed to do this on my own. If Indra finds out that I had help she will punish me further.", Anya said to Dahlia.

"She will not know that you had some help. It will take a few days for the storm to pass. No one will travel until it is over.", Dahlia said to Anya who started to help her anyway.

"Why are you and Costia out then?", Anya asked as she started to help Dahlia build her hut.

"We were coming back from the Capital when the storm started. We will be home before it gets bad.", Dahlia said to Anya as Costia came back with some bark.

"I will get more Nomon.", Costia said knowing that what she returned with was not enough for her mother to build a roof.

"Take Anya with you. Between the two of you, you can carry more.", Dahlia said to her daughter with a smile.

"Sure, come Anya.", Costia said as her and Anya walked to some near by trees to collect more bark.

"How do you know how to build a hut? You are young.", Anya asked Costia as they started to strip the trees.

"My father is a warrior for Heda. He taught my mother and I how to survive in case we ever need to without him.", Costia said to Anya.

"Your father is a warrior for my father? What is his name?", Anya asked Costia wanting to know if she knew the girls father.

"His name is Gustus, he usually is right by Heda.", Costia said to Anya.

"I know him well, he has been with my father since I was little. He is a good man, and a strong warrior as well. When I go back to the tower I will tell him that you helped me. Why do you live in another village and not in the capital?", Anya asked Costia.

"Father does not want us in danger. He says the further away we are of Heda the safer we are. We visit father when we get the chance, he also visits too when he travels.", Costia said to Anya as they gathered more bark and headed back over to Dahlia.

"That makes sense, father does not like me getting in danger either. Though I do not care if I am or not.", Anya said to Costia.

"A good warrior never puts them selves in danger. At least that what father tells me.", Costia said to Anya.

"Well I am not a warrior yet so I can do what I like.", Anya said with Costia with a smirk on her face which got Costia to giggle.

"That is true I guess.", Costia said to Anya with a laugh to her voice. She wonders if Alexa is just like Anya. She can see her self-having a good friendship with them.


	7. Chapter 7 (Luna)

We are finally done with training for the day. I love the outdoors but to be out there for more then twelve hours is so tiring. I have bruises on top of bruises; of course Alexa looks like she barely did anything today. I know for a fact she is defiantly going to win our conclave when the time comes. She is so much stronger then the rest of us Nightbloods.

"Luna, we have to eat supper before we pass out for the night.", Alexa said to me as she came into our sleeping chambers and jumped onto me. I grunted and pushed her off of me and accidently pushed her onto the floor.

"That hurt.", Lexa said as she just laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"You should have not jumped on me. You being on the floor is entirely your own fault.", I said to her as I rolled onto my stomach and looked down at her over my bed.

"I seek trouble wherever I go, it is just who I am.", Alexa said to me with a smirk on her face.

"Titus would agree with that statement.", I said to her with a giggle to my voice as she started to laugh her self.

"He would agree, he would also make a comment that I cannot act this way if I wish to become Heda one day…blah blah blah.", She said to me, using a voice to try and mimic Titus giving her a lecture on how to behave. I just threw a pillow down at her and started to laugh my self as she began to laugh as well.

"Thank you for making the pillow collide with my head.", Alexa said to me as she threw the pillow back at me but missed and hit Titus instead, who was about to come into our room. We both hid our laughter as he glared at us.

"Dining hall now.", He said to us as she closed our bedchamber door and we burst into laughter.

"That was perfect timing. Did you see the look on his face?", I said to Alexa as we both burst into laughter again, thinking about Titus' facial expression.

"We better head to the dining hall. I do not think we should get into more trouble. At least until our punishment is over.", Alexa said to me as we headed out of our chamber to the dining hall.

"I have not seen Anya all day. I wonder what Indra had in store for her as punishment.", I said to Alexa as we entered the dining hall and started gathering some food to eat.

"Knowing Indra it is probably something brutal. I heard someone say she left Anya out in the woods by her self. Lucky her, she gets to be out in the woods fighting for her food while we are stuck in here.", Alexa said to me as we began to look for a place to sit and eat our supper.

"Would you really rather be out there by your self then in here where you get treated like royalty?", Sasha, one of the other Nightbloods asked Alexa and I as we sat down to eat our food. Sasha was born in Polis; Titus has raised her since she was born. In her eyes she is royalty.

"Is that even a question to ask? Not everyone was born in Polis and has had everything handed to them. My parents fought for everything they had.", Nikko, another Nightblood said to Sasha.

"From what I remember my parents did as well.", I said to her with a look on my face that could kill anyone who would try and say otherwise.

"I do not remember my family, but I do know I am from a small village so I assume my family fought for everything they had as well.", Alexa said to Sasha shutting her up right away. Even the other Nightbloods know not to cross Lexa; she is going to be feared one day.

"Enough of this discussion and eat your supper.", Titus said to all of us as Lexa, Nikko, and I rolled our eyes at him. "I saw that.", Titus said to us with a disappointing look on his face.

"You were supposed too.", Nikko said as we began to giggle.

"Enough boy.", Titus said as he smacked Nikko in the back of the head.

"Titus, raise a hand to any of these children again and I will have you stripped of being a Flamekeeper and appoint someone else for the job.", Heda Kon said to Titus as he walked up to our table.

"Sorry Heda.", Titus said to Heda. I do not think Titus likes Kon being Heda. Heda has told us that before he became the Commander past Commanders did not care too much for the Nightbloods. I am glad he changed that when he became the Commander; I am sure whoever wins our conclave they will do the same. Well I am sure Alexa and I would do the same I just hope the other Nightbloods would too if they come into power.

"Alexa, Luna join me in my eating quarters.", Heda Kon said to Lexa and I as we gathered our food and followed our Commander into his eating quarters. When we got to Heda's eating quarters he nodded for us to sit down and join him for supper.

"Do not worry girls, you are not in trouble. I saw you training today; I have to say you two are great warriors in training. Especially with how young you two are, keep up the good work.", Heda said to us as we started to eat our supper.

"Thank you Heda.", I said for Alexa and I, knowing Alexa she would have a conceded comment to make so it is better that she keeps her mouth shut.

"I have spoken to Titus, I would like for you girls to visit a small village not that far from here. There you will train with the very best of my warriors, not in hand-to-hand combat since they are much older and larger then you two. But you will be taught to refine and hone your skills. All my best warriors go through this at your age; it will teach you balance yet it will also help you harness your moves and those of your opponent.", Heda said to me as Alexa and I stopped eating and stared at him with wide eyes. It is a great honor to train alongside Heda's personal warriors. Not many people get the privilege to do so. "That is the expression I was looking for. I am not joking with you girls this is something I have wanted to do for a while. You two show great potential in becoming the next Commander; it will be knowledgeable for you two to know how to hone your skills. After supper you will pack your bags and at sunlight tomorrow you will travel to the village.", Heda said to us as we sat there staring at him as if he just did not say what he did. We are really getting the change to train with his personal warriors. I do not see how this is a punishment, we are still on punishment I wonder if we are going to be lifted of that. "I can read what you are thinking by your faces. No this is not lifting your punishment nor is it a praise either. You will resume your punishment as soon as you are on Polis soil again.", Heda said to us.

"Yes sir.", Alexa said to Heda, as I was too speechless to talk. We sat eating our supper with the Commander then we headed off to our sleeping chambers to pack for tomorrow. Wait until the other Nightbloods hear that we get to train with Heda's best warriors.


	8. Chapter 8 (Costia)

Mother and I have been helping Anya in the woods; it has been raining on an off and she has been left all alone. She said Indra did this as her punishment, this is why I never want to become a warrior I rather become a healer like my mother. My father taught my mother and I how to handle our selves in the woods but I will never take it further then that. I do not like fighting, I know sometimes it is necessary but we have been at war with other clans for as long as I can remember. Heda Kon has gotten some clans to work together but then something happens and they end up going to war again. I have not seen my father for longer then two days since I was four summers old. He comes to visit or we go to the capital to visit but not for very long; he does not want us being in danger. After we helped Anya with her new hut and hunted for some food for her mother and I headed back to our village. When we got there we notice my father and some of Heda's other warriors in our village. They must have just gotten there because we left Polis after visiting my father.

"Nomon why is Nontu here?", I asked my mother as we approached our village. My father saw us and smiled widely as he headed over to us. "Nontu!", I said to my father as I ran to him and he lifted me into his arms.

"Strikon, did you behave for your Nomon?", he said to me using my nickname since I was born, and also asked me.

"She was very well behaved. Not that I am not happy to see you, but why are you here my love?", my mother asked my father with a smile on her face; happy to see my father again.

"We have some visitors coming tomorrow. Nightbloods, Heda wants them to train with us for a few days. Heda thinks it will be good for them; two very strong girls, Alexa and Luna I think their names are.", my father said to us as I smiled knowing who they were.

"Alexa and Luna? I have heard those names before.", my mother said to my father with a smile on her face.

"I know them Nomon, they are friends of Anya. I meet them when we were in Polis last time. I like them, Nontu will I be able to play with them?", I said to my mother then asked my father.

"For a little while Strikon, they are here for work as well. But they are just children so I will allow them to play for a short time each day. You have to get read for sleep Strikon, go.", my father said to me as he put me down and I headed into our hut to get ready for sleep. I cannot wait until Alexa and Luna come; they seem to be really fun people.

"Cos, time for sleep.", my mother said as she entered our hut. I am really not tired enough to sleep but I have no choice.

"Nomon.", I said to my mother as she tucked me into bed.

"Yes.", She said to me with a smile on her face.

"I am happy Nontu is here for a while.", I said to her with a smile of my own.

"I am too, now sleep we have a big day tomorrow.", my mother said to me as she tucked me in and left me to sleep. The last thing I remember before closing my eyes were my parents sitting outside watching the stars.

I woke up before sunlight started to appear; I love mornings especially when I live near water and I can watch the sunrise. Since I was a baby my father would take me to the lake and we would watch the sunrise together; which is why when I got to the lake it did not surprise me that my father was sitting on a rock waiting for me.

"Good morning Strikon.", my father said to me as I sat down next to him and he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Morning Nontu. I have missed our mornings together.", I said to him with a smile on my face.

"I have too Strikon. Your Nomon told me that you have been sitting here every morning though. Keeping up with traditions huh?", My father said then asked me with a chuckle to his voice.

"I have, maybe one day I can share this with someone special.", I said to him as he looked down at me and smiled.

"That better be a long time from now Strikon, you are just 6 summers old. You have time for that stuff, just be a kid while you can.", he then said to me as we both chuckled.

"I will Nontu, I will. Can we go fishing today?", I asked him as the sun started to rise.

"After Alexa and Luna have arrived yes, maybe they can join us too.", my father said to me which made me smile.

"I would like that.", I said to him as I got up and went over to the water and decided to take some in my hand to splash at my father.

"Wrong move Strikon.", my father said to me as we started laughing as he lifted me into his shoulder and dunked me into the lake.

"Gustus, she is going to get sick.", I heard my mother yell at my father as we both burst into laughter.

"Sorry Ai hodnes. But she did start it.", my father said to my mother as we continued to laugh.

"You are the parent are you not?", my mother said to my father not sounding to amused that he threw me into the water.

"Am I?", my father asked my mother with a shrug of his shoulders' as my mother started to chuckle her self.

"Sometimes I think you are not, at times you are just a giant kid.", my mother said to him which made all three of us laugh.

"Strikon, go dry off our guest should be here soon.", my father said to me as he lifted me out of the water still chuckling.

"Ai hod yu in, Nontu.", I said to my father as I hugged him.

"Ai hod yu in seintaim, Strikon.", my father said back to me as I released him and headed inside our hut to change into dry clothes.

* * *

Nomon (Mother)

Nontu (Father)

Strikon (Little one)

Ai hodnes (My love)

Ai hod yu in, Nontu (I love you father)

Ai hod yu in seintaim, Strikon (I love you too little one)


	9. Chapter 9 (Head Kon POV)

I have sent all my Nightbloods out of Polis for a reason; Ice Nation has been threating to attack for sometime now. Their new Queen Nia has a problem with me being the Commander. Actually I think she has a problem with anyone who is in power that is not her. She is just like her father King Brynjar; whom I might add killed his own wife after she gave birth to Nia's brother, Castor. After she gave birth to a son that could take over if Brynjars' fight was ever over she was no use for him. Until Prince Castor is old enough to become King, Nia is to take over as Queen since Brynjar was assassinated. For someone who is only 20 winters old she is cruel and cunning. She maybe 10 summers younger then my self but I do admit I am afraid of her. I do not want my Nightbloods around because she is threatening to kill them all along with my self so she can come into power. Some of my people think sending the Nightbloods away will just encourage Nia to attack them where they are but I know she is not that stupid. I have sent them all with warriors who are more then capable of killing her where she stands. She maybe feared by many but she has not actually fought in a war. One day I fear we maybe going to war with Azgeda, but I hope that is not for a few more years and I hope that does not become my demise.

"Heda, Queen Nia has sent some guards to discuss something with you.", Titus said to me as he came into my throne room. This better be something worth wild, or it is just going to be a waste of time.

"Send them in.", I said to Titus as I sat down on my throne. I guess if Nia sent her warriors then this is either a threat that is going to be made; or it is meant for a distraction. "What brings you to my Capital?", I asked as they entered my throne room. I noticed that they have a young child with them; they also seem to be her spies, they do not have the scaring like Ice Nation warriors do. The young child looks to be a second to one of the men standing in front of me; so also looks not that much younger then Anya. "Why is there a child with you? And why is Nia sending spies to my city.", I asked them after a long pause.

"The girl does not matter. The Queen has sent us spies here because she does not trust you to not kill her warriors on sight. We are easily replaceable.", the older man said to me. He looks familiar to me but I cannot place his name.

"I see Nia is still as cold hearted as ever. What are you doing here?", I said then asked again wanting to know why they are here.

"The Queen has sent us because she would like to set up a meeting with you.", the youngest spy said to me. This is starting to get under my skin.

"If she would like to speak with me she can take a trip her self to see me.", I said to them as I got off my throne and started to walk over to the spies.

"She did not want to waste her time if you would not speak with her.", the older spy said to me.

"I will listen to whatever she has to say. If she tries anything other then talking I will banish her from the capital.", I said to them knowing that I just pissed them off and odds are when Nia hears this she is going to be pissed off her self.

"You cannot banish the Queen. She is royal, you should be banished; better yet you should die.", the little girl said from behind the young spy.

"Echo, that is enough. Shall we tell our Queen that you will be meeting with her?", the older spy said to the young girl then to my self. Echo, as they called her, did not look too pleased. For such a small girl she can be intimidating; though I am sure when she gets older she will be ruthless.

"Tell Nia I will have an audience with her; say mid day tomorrow.", I said to them as I turned around and headed back to my throne.

"It is Queen Nia to you, we shall tell her of the meeting for tomorrow.", the younger spy said to me with a grunt.

"She is no Queen of mine. I am the Commander of all the clans; she is just a politician for her clan.", I said to them as I sat down on my throne.

"Natrona.", Echo said to me as she spit on the ground towards my feet. I have to say she has great aim.

"If anyone is a Natrona it is you three for following Nia and not the Commander.", Titus said sticking his head where it does not belong.

"Titus.", I warned my Flamekeeper. He is going to either get killed one day or kill someone else with opening his mouth.

"No Heda, they come into your capital and speak ill of you and praise a woman who has been trained to kill since she was born. If anyone is a Natrona it is the whole Azgeda clan.", Titus said loudly to everyone in the room. As he was saying this I noticed the younger spy had his hand on the hilt of his sword; ready to wield his sword at any moment. I knew this was going to turn into a pissing contest.

"Speak ill of our clan again Flamekeeper and your head will be cut off where you stand.", the young spy said to Titus. This is going to turn into a blood bath.

"You will not touch my Flamekeeper. You do and I will kill you where you stand. You are in my home and will respect my people as such.", I said to them as I stood as well and put my hand on the hilt of my sword ready to kill anyone who tries to go against me.

"You kill us and you will be a sorry man, Queen Nia does not need a reason to kill you but she will have one if you kill us. You do not want to see our Queen have revenge. Every last one of your people will either die or become slaves of the Queen.", Echo said to me as she stepped out from behind her mentor and went toe to toe with me.

"I am not threatened by a ten year old. Respect your elders child.", I said to Echo as her mentor grabbed her arm and pulled her away from me.

"You are my second you do not speak, girl.", the older spy said as he pushed Echo behind him. Like I said earlier she is going to be a lethal weapon when she gets older.

"Moba.", Echo said with a little attitude to her, she is acting like my Nightbloods do when they do not get their way. I guess in some why every child is the same.

"This is over, leave. Tell your Queen I will speak with her at midday tomorrow.", I said to them as I dismissed them. "Titus, stay I must speak with you.", I said to Titus before he left the throne room.

"Yes Heda.", Titus said to me looking like he knows exactly what is going to happen right now. He is a great mentor and an even better Flamekeeper but he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut when necessary.

"You will only speak when spoken too while we are at meetings. You are a great mentor and an even better Flamekeeper, but Titus that mouth of yours is either going to get you killed or someone else. I know you are just trying to help, but I can handle Nia and her goons there is no reason for you to speak out of terms when we are in a meeting. If you do not like something then come to me on the side and speak with me, but do not take it into your own hands.", I said to Titus already seeing the steam coming out of his ears. He hates to be called out on when he is wrong but he needs to be respectful for not only my ruling but for when the next Commander comes into power.

"I apologize, Heda. I will know my place at the next meeting.", Titus said to me with a little bit of a tone to his voice. I do not think he was too thrilled to be told what to do.

"That is all I asked, you may go now.", I said to Titus as he left the throne room. I walked over to the balcony attached to the throne room and looked over the people of my city. I love seeing everyone happy and getting along. I am trying to get all 12 clans to be one but some people are just not having it. But at least if I set it up maybe by the time the new Commander is in power they will be able to get everyone together, including Azgeda.

* * *

Natrona (traitor)

Moba (Sorry)

Azgeda (Ice Nation)


End file.
